God's Assassin,
by clarasong3
Summary: Athenia is NOT a Half-Blood, what she IS is a Demigod.She kills for anyone who can pay her price(usually gods and whatnot).She fought Typhon with the gods, she is almost a peer. Camp Half-Blood?Of course she knows about it, she even got a job for some guy named Jason once. Does Camp know about her? not so much. Does she care? No. Takes place in between Lost Hero, and Last Olympian.


Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Assassins Log**

I threw a dagger at the Dracenae to her left. The huge snake woman hissed and fizzled as the celestial bronze dagger hit her torso.

"Seth!" I yelled at the annoying beginner fighting next to me.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Duck!" I yelled at him. He ducked and I threw another dagger this one hitting the Dracenae in the back of the head. If only I hadn't taken the job, I thought, but now I was stuck babysitting the newbie. And I hated it!

_Three days ago…_

I looked at the clearing in front of her. The hunters were in there, I looked for Artemis, some demigods found it hard to tell a demigod from a god, but for Athenia the Assassin it was easy. She saw a girl about twelve, the girl had amber hair and silver eyes, that looked like they had seen everything. Around the girl was a slight gold aura. That was Artemis.

Next to her was a girl dressed like the rest of the hunters, but she had startling blue eyes and spiky black hair, freckles were scattered across her face and nose. She wore the silver circlet that I was used to seeing on Zoe; the circlet that meant the girl was a lieutenant of Artemis.

I looked beyond them and saw a flicker of brown and red among the dead white trees. I took my dagger out of my belt, and waited for the girls to move away so I didn't accidentally behead them. They moved and I threw the dagger, every hunter in the area aimed an arrow towards me. I heard a thunk as my dagger hit my target. I walked across the clearing absently bowing as a walked to Artemis saying "My Lady." As I passed.

I walked up to the tree the dagger hit, and saw a boy about my age squirming trying to get away from my dagger which had pinned him by his shirt to the tree. I pulled my dagger out of the tree and took his shirt in one hand dragging him out to the hunters. The hunter lowered their bows.

"Lady Artemis, have your pet." I said, I dropped the boy and turned around to leave when they gasped.

"Please don't turn me into an antelope!" he pleaded.

"Assassin, wait!" Artemis said, that's what the gods called me, Assassin, not Athenia, Assassin. I turned around.

"Who are you?" asked the goddess, looking at the boy.

"Seth Arna, son of Hermes." He said.

"Why aren't you in Camp Half-Blood? And who's this?" asked the lieutenant.

"Athenia." Artemis said at the same time as Seth said:

"What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"What? And where's Zoe?" I asked, looking around, the hunters looked down, and then I got it.

"Oh, and I still owe her five drachmas." I said. Death is normal in the demigod world, even for someone who is immortal.

"Assassin, are you busy?" Artemis asked. I nodded; I had been following a Cyclops that had stolen a lyre from a local satyr.

"Lyre hunting." I told her.

"How much are you getting paid?" she asked.

"Fifty drachma plus twenty dollars." I told her, I'm bounty hunter, or assassin for the gods. Artemis considered the boy next to her.

"Oh," I moaned. "I already have a client _and_ I'm not a babysitter." I told her. She motioned for a hunter to set up an IM (Iris Message).

"And-" I said. "I work better alone, besides he'll slow me-" Artemis held up a hand and I quieted. I spoke the name of the satyr and Artemis called him.

"Athenia do you have-?" the question died on his lips. "You can use her Lady Artemis." He said, and she smiled and the IM turned off. Why are _all_ satyrs such… pushovers!

"What was that?" asked Seth.

"Iris messaging." I said absently.

"Will you take him to Half-Blood?" she asked. I looked at him.

"How much?" I asked

"You're bargaining with-" the lieutenant said defensively.

"Calm down Thalia, these are the girl's terms and I will meet them, one hundred drachma, and five hundred dollars." Artemis said holding out the money. I glared at her and took the money, I put it in my enchanted belt pockets, it was enchanted to hold anything I needed it to hold, and they weighed nothing. I turned around and looked at the boy next to me.

"Come on newbie, time to teach you about your heritage." I told him, and we started walking.

_Now…_

"We did it!" he said overjoyed. I picked up my daggers. He looked around at the unfazed people in the train station in Chicago. "How do they not know we just fought for our lives?" he asked. I sighed and started to explain the Mist, the magical veil that shielded humans from seeing godly…stuff. We walked over to a close fast food restaurant and sat down. We ate and I saw a god, maybe Ares but I couldn't be sure. Then I saw a woman get off the Harley-Davidson that he was riding. Yep, I thought, it is Ares, and the woman getting off that bike was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Oh, great. She walked into the restaurant, and every head turned, including Seth's. I was sure some of the heads (male ones) were drooling; I rolled my eyes, as she sat down next to me.

"Hello Athenia, dear." Aphrodite said. I leaned back into my chair and looked at her. Her blue eyes dazzled, she wore skin-tight jeans and an even tighter shirt, her blond hair moved back and forth like there was wind in a commercial, but there was no wind.

"Go away." I told her.

"Aww, is that a good way to greet a client?" she said tracing a finger on the table, Seth eyes were like moons, and his mouth was open in an O.

"You are not a client." I said, she sighed, Seth looked like he was going to faint.

"I'm about to be, how about forty dollars for a small favor?" she asked waving the money in front of my face.

"You don't have to pay me; I'll do anything for you." Seth said, as if in a trance, which he was.

"Aww, how sweet, now only if you could convince your girlfriend-"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said at the same time he seemed to pop out of his trance, and he said hurriedly.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Tut- tut, pity." She said, sighing. She started to get up and I said.

"Seventy if the favor is in my way." I told her, she smiled, and sat back next to me. She pursed her lips.

"A few years ago, maybe, five, I left something somewhere, and it was taken and never given back." She told me handing me seventy dollars. I took it, and put in my belt.

"Where is it?" I asked. "And what is it?"

"It's at that camp that your friends go to." she said. I frowned.

"I don't have any friends." I told her.

"Oh, sorry, I thought because you are both alike you knew each other." She said with a shrug. I scowled.

"I am not like anyone, I am a solo act. I'm just babysitting this kid, than back to solo." I told her she raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Seth looked outraged, but didn't comment.

"Whatever, but its pink, and it's my belt, that demigod Percy stole it five years ago." She said. I frowned; Percy… why did that name sound familiar?

"I'm not a thief-" I told her. She smiled.

"I wasn't talking to you." she said looking at Seth.

"But, I can be one, if… you give me thirty more dollars." I told her, she smiled. She knew I couldn't take competition. I was the only one the gods confided in if they needed something, or wanted someone killed. She handed me the money.

"Nice doing business with you." I told her, she smiled and swept out. Seth and I walked over to the mall, and looked around, I handed him fifty dollars and told him to get himself something nice that we can carry and wasn't heavy, and to meet me back at the buses in the next hour.

I walked over to the nearest shoe store. My latest shoes were worn through. I walked up to the counter and saw a person with a golden glow.

"Hi," I said, he was turned around. "Do you have shoes, comfortable, skin tight, waterproof, and can last long?" I asked, the clerk turned around smiling. He had a misshapen face, and his shoulders were uneven. His name was Hephaestus. He smiled and beckoned me into a back room.

"Hephaestus, I didn't know you were a cobbler." I said.

"Only on special occasions." He told me, in about five seconds, I had black boots what were everything I had asked for and very fashionable.

"Thank you!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"You don't that was for last time you did me a favor." He said, I waved to him and walked to another store and bought a black shirt that was comfortable, and loose, but also semi form-fitting, it had a silver arrow in the corner and it had short sleeves. I bought it and put it on, it matched my outfit, and I went to the station. Seth was already there, he had a new backpack, and we got on the next train to New York.

On the train we both slept. When I looked out the window we were passing Pennsylvania. I fell back asleep. Seth nudged me awake, we were in Newark, I got up and we got off the train. We caught a bus to Manhattan, then we got a taxi and when I finally saw the _pick your own strawberries_ sign, we got out. We walked to the pine tree barrier outside of the tree's boundaries where we were it was freezing and dead, inside the grass was green and I could smell warm air. I could see the big house and other facilities but the camp wasn't active, instead it was quiet, no people screamed form burning lava, or ran around pranking each other, or even trying to kill each other, or other normal activities in Camp Half-Blood.

"What time is it?" I asked, Seth checked his watch.

"Eight A.M." he told me, I smiled, time for breakfast. We walked into the camps barriers, and I immediately felt warmer. We walked toward the pavilion and the noise coming from it got louder. We got there and I walked up to Chiron shoved Seth in front of him and said.

"Hey Horse-Man, I have a present for you." the room was quiet. No one was pointing or whispering, but no one knew who I was apparently, and I had no clue besides for Chiron and Dionysus who anyone was.

"Um, not meaning to be rude, but who are you?" asked a black haired boy, he was sitting by himself, but he looked very respected or at least important.

"Atheina, who wants to know?" I asked. A table to my left gasped. I guessed they were my 'brothers and sisters'. One girl with blond hair and gray eyes got up and so did the boy.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He said.

"Annabeth Chase." The girl said; she was staring intently at my brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Never heard of you." I said, the room either gasped or took in a huge breath. "Wait!" I said, remembering something that had happened after the gods and I had fought Typhon.

"Are you the idiot that turned down being a god?" I asked Percy. He slowly nodded. "And you are the girl who trashed Olympus, and then was put in charge of repairing it?" I asked Annabeth she nodded. "And the rest of you waged war on Manhattan, right?" I said not impressed.

"And you know _we_ were the ones who stopped Kronos." A girl with brown stringy hair said, she was sitting at a table with a whole bunch of burly boys and punk-rock girls, I guessed they were Ares's kids.

"Actually," I said. "If I have my facts right, Kronos took on a human host, and he actually killed himself in the end." I said. Annabeth stiffened.

"Who are you?" repeated Percy. I mock bowed to the group of kids.

"As I said, Athenia the Assassin at your service." I said, I turned to Chiron and Dionysus.

"Chiron, Dionysus, I have to get something for a client, then I will be out of your hair." I said, I walked toward the big house and yelled over my shoulder. "And he's a Hermes."

"Assassin," Dionysus said. I turned around and looked at him. "Will you stay?" He asked. Chiron looked interested.

"If the camp wants I'll stay for one night, no more, but I have to get something for a client first." I said bowing to Dionysus.

"Annabeth, Percy," I heard over my shoulder. "Make sure she finds what she wants, breakfast will continue, except for cabin leaders, meet me in the big house, ping pong room." Chiron said. Then the blond and black were at my side.

"What do you mean Assassin?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean I kill things for the gods, and they pay me. Lately I've been doing errands, but that's my job." I said without breaking stride.

"How long have you been doing this?" Percy asked.

"Since I was five, so…" I thought for a minute. "Eleven years." His mouth dropped.

"So where were you on August 18th? We could have used you!" Percy said as Annabeth said.

"Why aren't you in Camp Half-Blood?"

"I was fighting Typhon thank you very much. And I don't like it here." I said shivering. "I'm not a half-blood. I'm the god's assassin." I said.

"But, one of your parents _is_ a god, yes?" Annabeth asked.

"Well… yeah, Athena, hence my name _Athenia_, Dad wasn't that creative." I told her.

"So you are a half-blood." She said. "Half god, half mortal."

I thought about that. I guess biologically I was a half-blood, but I didn't feel like one. I didn't have that sense of belonging when I was here or family when I saw my mom. When I come here, I see an all-year camp and a basically day care for the gods. When I see my mom, I see a client.

"Sure, whatever." I said, shrugging. We walked up to the Big House and I pushed open the doors and walked up to the attic. It was musty and smelly. On a table was all the trophies from different quests. I looked through it and saw a pink fluff of a scarf. It was what Aphrodite wanted. On it was a tag that said:

Scarf of Aphrodite, found by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

I took it.

"You guys have a spray gun?" I asked. Percy looked at Annabeth and shrugged. Percy walked back down to first floor with us, and we walked into ping pong room and he picked up a spray gun from a table.

"Do you have gold?" he asked, I nodded, conscious of the group of teens staring at me. Percy sprayed the gun and a rainbow appeared. I threw a drachma in and Iris's face took form.

"Assassin!" she said.

"Hey Iris!" I said, if I was getting stares before they were nothing compared to what they were now.

"Yeah, Iris listen, I've got a client, can you patch me through?" I asked.

"Course!"

"Aphrodite." I told her; soon I was looking at the face the smiling goddess of love and beauty.

"My sweet Assassin! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I have your scarf. Where do you want to meet?" I asked, holding up the pink fabric.

"Who-Where are you?" Aphrodite asked, trying to look around.

"Camp Half-Blood." I told her.

"I'll come to you." she said, and the image disappeared. Then she reappeared next to me.

"Hey, thank you for the scarf." She said. She kissed my cheek, leaving a lipstick smear. I back away and wiped it off.

"Do you have another job for me?" I asked her.

"No but I-"

"Listen, no offence, but if you don't have a job for me, I have to go." I told her, she sighed.

"Fine." And in a second she was gone. But she left a parting gift. I was wearing a green toga/dress that matched my eyes. My hair was up, I touched my face, I had make-up on.

"Change me back!" I demanded, there was a noise almost like a sigh that reverberated around the room and I was changed back into my original clothes.

"I have never seen anyone demand something from a god or goddess, and get it." Percy said aghast. I smiled.

"I'm not anyone." I said, sitting at an empty chair.

I stared at the table there was the girl from Ares, two almost identical boys, one was just a little shorter than the other. There was a boy who looked very much like Dionysus. Annabeth and Percy sat down in chairs as well. Next to them was a girl who obviously was the daughter Aphrodite, for she was beautiful. She had long black hair and brown eyes; she was rather tall compared to the people around her. Next to her was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, there was nothing unusual about him, but he looked stronger than normal. Next to him was a girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. Next to her was a boy with blue eyes and blond hair, he looked like your regular surfer. Next to him were three girls, all with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to them was two boys; one was sleeping (Blond) and the other was a muscled hunk (Shaved). Next to them was another girl, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Introductions?" the Ares girl asked. Chiron shrugged. Right now he looked like an old man in a wheelchair.

"I'm Athenia." I told the cabin counselors.

"I'm the gods Assassin when they want something or someone killed; I do their dirty work for a price."

"So you're a bounty hunter." The blond surfer guy said.

"Will, questions later, first introductions." Chiron said. The Aphrodite girl sighed.

"Why should we tell _her_ anything?" she asked crossing her arms.

"You don't." I said, getting up. "If you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to. I should be going any-"

"No!" the Ares girl said sharply. Everyone looked at her. She looked taken aback for a minute. "I mean… she could teach us a lot!" she still got odd looks from the cabin counselors.

"Look, all I know is Ares praises her." She said. That amazed the teens.

"You have Ares-"

"I didn't know anything about this!" I swore; my hands in the air.

"You're complaining about this!" the Ares girl cried.

"We are getting off topic." Annabeth said unfazed.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares." The Ares girl said.

"Conner, son of Hermes." One of the twins said.

"Travis, son of Hermes." The other said.

"Pollux, son of Dionysus."

"Drew, and does it need to be said?" she said, flinging her hair over her shoulder.

"No, there is a certain resemblance. Hephaestus?" I asked. She scoffed.

"How dare you-!" she said.

"Jake, son of Hephaestus."

"Katie, Daughter of Demeter."

"Will, son of Apollo."

"Rochelle, daughter of Nemisis."

"Alana, daughter of Nike"

"Patricia, daughter of Tyche"

The next boy just snored. The boy next to him poked him. He jumped, and stared guilty at me.

"What?!"

"Let me guess, son of Hypnos?"

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Athenia, god's assassin. What's your name?"

"Clovis." He said, then fell back asleep.

"Butch, son of Iris."

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate."

"Well… now that we are all acquainted, questions?" I asked, spreading out my hands.

"_Are_ you a bounty hunter?" Will asked. I shrugged.

"If you want… though I like Assassin better, it's got a good ring to it."

"Why didn't you fight Kronos?" Either Travis or Conner said.

"I was fighting Typhon, with no pay, but then again, if I didn't, he probably wouldn't have been stalled as long, so no world for me to get paid in."

"Well, you're modest." Drew grumbled.

"So are you." I told her.

"Why aren't you at Camp Half-Blood?" Butch asked.

"Haven't I already answered this?" I rhetorically asked.

"No." Annabeth said.

"I. Don't. Like. Being. On. The. Side. Lines." I said very slowly.

"Huh?" asked Percy.

"I don't like being in a camp where they will never let you out, and you'll probably get killed. I mean, in the real world you get real world experience and you meet people from-" I stopped; I almost said something I had held a oath on the River Styx not to say.

"From where?" asked Percy slowly, I had everyone's attention.

"No where I'm allowed to tell you." I said simply.

"Why?" asked Clarisse.

"River Styx oath, sorry." I said shrugging. "Anyway. This Camp." I said waving my hands around me. "It would have never helped me, I learned to take care of myself, and if I _can_ kill monsters, why not use that skill to help the world, and half-bloods."

"So this camp is good enough for every other half-blood but not _you_?" Clarisse crossed her arms. I sat back and but my feet up.

"No, I don't belong here."

"I really don't see the difference." Clarisse said, other cabin leaders seeming to see he point I got up.

"Look, if you don't want me here, I'll leave, if you want to stay, that's cool too. If you want to leave I don't think anyone will stop you. And if they do then don't come to me crying. I don't like it here, and I don't stay. Make your own decisions, and if you want leave." I said, looked at them, no one moved. "I thought so." I turned to leave, and there was a bunch of whispering, and the when I was halfway out the door someone called.

"Athenia!" I turned to the voice. I meet the cabin leaders staring eyes.

"We would like you to stay one night." I smiled.

"O.K." I said, Percy frowned.

"I thought you didn't like it here." He said.

"I'll stay one night, no more." I warned him.

"What cabin would you like to stay with?" asked Chiron, Annabeth spoke up.

"I see it fitting for her to be with us." I shrugged.

"Come on Annabeth, my first day as a camper awaits." I said, and the cabin leaders dispersed. I followed Annabeth to her class, rock-climbing, they had good incentive to get to the top as well, lava poured down the sides and was pooled at the bottom. I watched as half-bloods fell, and caught themselves. I saw as half-blood reached the top. I watched in silence.

We went to wrestling with Clarisse next, I have to tell you one thing; she's got a hell of a right hook. I still beat her though. After was time for greek history. Then we had Archery; which was rather easy. Then we had lunch, after was Pegasus-back-riding; I don't think they like me very much, which is good, I don't like them. Them was clean-p, I go to see the Athena cabin.

I walked in, and it was exactly what I expected. Bunk beds, strategy tables, and bathrooms.

"So pick a empty bed to-" Annabeth started.

"No offence, but I don't really feel comfortable sleeping here."

"Why not?"

"Because this is for Athena's kids and-"

"And you aren't _Athenia_?" she asked.

"Look, I don't see mom as a mom, I see her as a potential client, and sometimes colleague."

"Why?" I sat on a bed and held my arms around me.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a mom." I told her, then I shook weird feeling off before I gave too much away about myself, people can use your past against you, _never tell anyone_. She sat down next to me.

"Do you want to-?"

"No." I said, I looked at her. "I'll sleep here tonight." I said. She smiled.

"Welcome to cabin six." She said. I stay with her throughout the day and every now and then see Seth. He seems to be having fun. Then it's time for the sing along, I stand back, with Chiron and watch, just watch. I thought of the life I could have had, I thought of a lot of things. And then I thought of the worst thing that could happen right then, a client. Suddenly there was a green poof of smoke, and my dagger was out. But it was only a girl; redhead, green eyed, covered in paint. And the camp seemed to know her. Percy and Annabeth ran to hug her.

"Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed. They hugged, and this Rachel saw me.

"Hey," she said pointing to me, the camp became quiet. "New kid?" she asked, no one answered, I sheathed my dagger, and held out my hand.

"Athenia," I said, she sated at me, in awe or fear or complete ignorance I couldn' tell.

"You." She said, guessed it was awe. "You. You're the Assassin." She said.

"Wow, I'm impressed, and you are…?" I asked. She opened her mouth and I said, "Wait a second," I looked her up and down, and something clicked. "You're the Oracle."

Rachel mock-bowed. "At your service." And as if on cue, there was a gold light, and when I looked back, Ares was standing right between me and Rachel, he smiled, looking at me though his stupid sunglasses.

"Hey Assassin," he said. "I've got a job for you."


End file.
